


Another Lonely Christmas

by Tarlan



Series: Seasonal [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-09
Updated: 1998-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a time for goodwill to all men - even your enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lonely Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again! to Aqualegia for all the encouragement, advice and beta reading.

Krycek sniffed and rubbed his hand against the side of his leg to try and warm his cold fingers. It was so much easier when he had two hands to rub together but then, he mused sardonically, he'd have ten cold fingers instead of five.

A man pushed passed, mumbling an apology as he tried to negotiate his way through the crowd while laden down with brightly colored shopping bags. Krycek watched him go with envy. No doubt the bags were full of gifts for friends and loved ones. He looked down at himself. He was carrying only two things; a wallet containing fake ID and about 50 bucks, and a gun. He couldn't remember the last time he had shopped for Christmas presents but it must have been at least five years ago, maybe six. His father had been alive then, not that he gave a damn about his son but the old man had been partial to a good imported Russian vodka at this time of year. It reminded him of the old country. Krycek snorted. From his perspective there was very little to choose between the two.

He stopped to stare at the passers-by, watching their faces. Young couples were laughing and holding on tight for added warmth. Others looked tense, trying to find those last few presents while fighting their way through the surging tide of humanity but they all had one thing in common. They were laden down with tinsel and gaudy wrapping paper, bags from this store and that. They all had someone to buy for, someone to be with. All of a sudden he felt terribly alone within the crowd.

So what was new.

Another lonely Christmas.

Krycek moved on but paused outside one of the larger stores. The display was as glamorous as ever with little Christmas elf figures prancing around a tastefully decorated sled. Rudolph's bright red nose blinked on and off, the white lights around the side twinkled like the stars in the Tunguskan night sky. He stamped his feet. Christ, he ought to be used to this weather. The snow lay quite thick on the sidewalk but the air was far less chilly than that in Russia at this time of year. He started to turn away when something caught his eye. It seemed like 'little gray men' were in vogue this year and the six-inch doll with its large unlidded black and silver eyes made him smile for the first time in days.

Krycek checked his wallet. It would leave him with only 36 dollars and 52 cents. Not much to show for all the work he had done over the past year but then, he had left Russia in a bit of a hurry. Of course he could have asked the Well-Manicured Man for an advance but his pride had already bent as far as it could go when he accepted the free accommodation and clothes. Now the man was dead. Long dead... and he was between jobs. At least the rent on the apartment had been paid up front and was good for another 3 months.

"Merry Christmas. Ho, Ho, Ho."

The large red and white clad figure, with full curly white beard and mustache, shook a bell as he strode passed the window shoppers. Krycek's eyes narrowed. Why the hell not! He wandered into the store, pleased to find the display of 'little gray men' near the entrance. That saved him the effort of pushing his way through the throngs of shoppers. He selected one, singling it out from the others because of its slightly pointed head and took it to the cash register.

"Cute, aren't they. Do you want me to wrap it?"

The assistant, a comely lady probably just the other side of forty, smiled at the handsome young man, gazing into the most gorgeous green eyes she had seen all evening. He nodded and smiled, not a big smile but the eyes lost a little of their despondency, making her friendly overture seem more than worthwhile, and then he was gone. Their transaction completed.

Krycek decided against wasting money on a cab. He took the first bus heading in the right direction and rode in silence, the single bag containing its festively wrapped present lying on the seat next to him. A matronly woman boarded, looked at the bag disapprovingly. Her determination to sit in that seat wavered as she looked into the hard, uncompromising face. She clucked again and moved beyond him to another seat. As the bus moved away from the bright, colorful Christmas lit center of Washington DC, the darkness of the city fell down like a curtain and Krycek glanced at his watch. 20:50 on Christmas Eve.

Although he had only been there a few times, he recognized the nearby streets and left the bus about a block away from his destination. Right opposite was a 7-11, gaudy lights flashing in a row of blue, red, green and white, linking up to a small silver tinsel tree decorated with a mismatch of red bows, golden angels and boxes of chocolates. Krycek frowned in puzzlement but then sniffed. It was Christmas, and what better way to display the luxuries.

He pulled the collar of his leather jacket tight and shivered in the cold wind. The moon was large and pale in the night sky, seen momentarily between the clouds when it cast eerie shadows across the snow-laden sidewalk. The air seemed even colder after the warmth of the bus and the report had said there was more snow on the way. An old song drifted into his head:

 _Moonlight and Vodka takes me away  
Midnight in Moscow is sunshine in LA  
In the good USA_

He glanced back at the 7-11 and made another rash decision. Well, maybe not so rash this time. The entry bell tinkled as he opened the door and he went straight to the counter where a Hispanic man in white apron and Santa Claus hat stood rubbing his hands over a small heater.

"What can I do for you, Sir?"

Krycek looked along the line of shelves behind the man until he spotted what he was after.

"I'll take the Smirnoff."

"Hope you like it cold, the heater systems busted. Jeez, I'll be pleased to close up tonight."

Alex Krycek smiled. With vodka, the colder the better. The man wrapped the bottle in a fancy bag covered in tiny mistletoe, took Krycek's money and gave him the change.

"Have a nice one."

"Yeah, you too."

At least the cold inside the store meant he did not feel the bitter cold outside quite so keenly. He pulled his collar up once more and headed down the street, pausing only one more time as the familiar apartment building came into sight.

****

Fox Mulder pushed the remains of his TV dinner around the tray then dropped it onto the coffee table in disgust. The television belted out canned laughter from one of those candid camera shows and he wondered, for the nth time, why he was sitting here alone on Christmas Eve when Dana Scully had generously invited him over to share in the celebration at her apartment.

"I must be crazy."

He seriously considered dropping by on the off-chance but, although the thought of sharing Christmas Eve with Dana was quite pleasant, she was surrounded by her family this year. Her mother was staying over and tomorrow they would make their way to Dana's brother, Bill, and his family. He liked Mrs. Scully but he was never good company at this time of year and it didn't seem right to spoil their Christmas.

He thought back to his own family festivities. Nothing had been the same after Samantha disappeared. Christmas became a thing to dread as everyone remembered the gaping hole in their lives. His mother would sit up in her room, crying and drinking gin. His father would sit in his den, drinking bourbon, and Fox Mulder would sit in the lounge, drinking cola, with only the TV for company until one of them remembered his existence and ordered him to bed.

He gazed at the TV. Nothing ever changed.

Another lonely Christmas.

Time for another beer.

Mulder glanced in the refrigerator, slammed the door and laid his forehead against it. Empty. He thought about going out but shuddered at the idea of exposing himself to the wintry elements. He amended his earlier thought. Not just another lonely Christmas... it was far worse.

It was a **sober** lonely Christmas.

The buzz on his door bell brought his head back up. He frowned.

 _Who the hell's that?_

Certainly not Scully, she would let herself in having decided it was safe as long as she didn't touch anything. Not because she feared his reaction but because she was afraid of what she might find.

Finally, curiosity outweighed his reluctance to speak with anyone and he moved down the small corridor, gun in hand, and opened the door. No-one. He glanced down. Someone had been there, he could tell by the snow-prints leading to and from his door. He was about to close the door when he heard the soft shuffle and looked along the darkened corridor.

"Who's there?"

Krycek took a deep breath as the light from Mulder's apartment glinted off the gun held in the FBI agent's hand, wondering what the hell he was doing there. This was a bad idea.

"I said, who's there."

****

 _Oh, what the hell! If I have to spend another day alone I'll probably shoot myself._

Krycek closed his eyes, took another deep breath and stepped out of the shadows.

"Krycek. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Alex took a few more steps forward and held out the gaudy bag containing the present and vodka.

"It's Christmas, Krycek. You can take your latest orders and stuff them where the light don't shine."

Krycek shook his head.

"No. No, this is personal." He took another step forward, the bag still held out like a shield. "Merry... Christmas?"

Mulder's hazel eyes narrowed. If this was another trick then he really wasn't in the mood but he reached out and snagged the offered carryall. A glance inside revealed a small gaily wrapped box and... Mulder smiled. He stared long and hard at the cold, wet and bedraggled man suddenly understanding what had driven Krycek to his door and relented. Even Krycek's company seemed better than being alone. Mulder holstered his gun and indicated the entrance to his apartment. When Krycek hesitated, he sighed and went back inside leaving the door open behind him.

He listened over the noise of the TV for the sound of the door being closed gently from the inside and for the soft footfall along the corridor. Moments later, Krycek's leather-clad form leaned against the door frame, hesitating on the threshold.

"Make yourself at home. I'll get two glasses... and a towel for your hair"

The evening passed in a strangely domestic way. Neither made much small-talk, there were too many pitfalls to remind them of the different paths they had taken and neither wanted to argue. Instead they drank vodka and watched a schmaltzy holiday romance in companionable silence.

Mulder looked sideways at the younger man, noticing how gaunt he appeared since the last time. He felt his cheeks redden as he remembered the last time they met. Krycek had leaned across and kissed him. He could still feel the soft, wetness of his mouth against his skin, at odds with the rough stubble that grazed his cheek. His eyes focused on Krycek's mouth as the man raised his glass, the full bottom lip and sensually curved upper, beautifully shaped, eminently kissable. He watched them caress the glass and then the tip of Krycek's tongue peaked out catch at the vodka left behind on his lips as he lowered the glass back to the table. Krycek turned his head, suddenly, as if sensing the scrutiny.

Mulder controlled the urge to look away and their eyes met. His breath caught as he read the desire and need in the teal green eyes.

The Consortium agent looked away, head lowered, eyes closed as he waited for Mulder's fury to erupt but, instead, he felt soft fingers as Mulder reached out to caress the soft lips with the tips of his fingers. He turned back to face his ex-partner.

Mulder's eyes widened, entranced by the way the pupils in those green, green eyes dilated further, feeling the fine tremble as Krycek's breath grew more ragged. He closed the distance between them and leaned forward to brush his lips against the other's mouth feeling the hardness yield beneath his touch until he was crushing their mouths together. The lips beneath him parted and Mulder slipped the tip of his tongue between them pushing more insistently until he could taste the bitter vodka. His tongue dueled with Krycek's before pushing it aside so he could explore this new territory, tasting new textures from the ridged palate to the soft, silkiness of inner cheek.

Krycek pulled back, almost gasping for air. He wanted to tell Mulder that, if kissing was an Olympic sport, then he would bring home gold... but he didn't want to shatter the warmth that had grown between them. Mulder smiled and took the lips once more, forcing Krycek backward against the end of the couch. His hand reached to tug the dark T-shirt from Krycek's pants and, once released, he pushed the flat of his hand underneath to slide across warm, soft skin. He deepened the kiss, moving most of his body weight on top of the other man, one hand stroking round the side of the rib cage and across the broad back. His other hand paralleled the first, pulling Krycek into a strong embrace, the weight of his body preventing the other man from escaping.

Krycek moaned into Mulder, the deep sound vibrating through him, sending impulses along his nervous system, centering in his groin. He pushed his hips against Krycek and felt an answering hardness. Excitement rippled through his body. Alex wanted this, wanted him. His bony hips ground into those beneath him, savouring the friction of fleecy cloth against his engorged flesh. His mouth devoured Krycek's, slid away to suck and bite the exposed throat leaving a trail of love-bites in his wake.

Mulder pulled away suddenly leaving Krycek aching and confused but leaned back to plant another kiss on the lips before the other man misconstrued his actions.

"If we don't stop now I'm gonna come in my pants... and I'd rather come in you."

Krycek blushed. There was no question now of what Mulder wanted.... and no question that he wanted it too. He nodded. Mulder sprang off the couch and offered a hand to his would-be lover. It was clasped and Mulder pulled the younger man to his feet. Keeping a gentle grip on the fingers he led his companion towards the bedroom, giving Krycek a chagrined smile as he took in the pile of papers strewn across the coverlet. He let go of the hand he held and, gripping the cover, folded it over itself and pulled the whole lot to the floor then indicated the cleared bed with an expansive gesture. Krycek grinned at the incredibly weird situation he found himself in but moved back into the beckoning arms for another kiss.

His hand reached up to cradle the back of Mulder's head, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Mulder tightened his own hold around the slim hips, crushing their groins together. His tongue sliding between Krycek's kiss-swollen lips, fucking his mouth as hip thrust against hip.

They parted, both men trembling from the need to reach fulfillment and Krycek started to pull off his T-shirt, wanting the feel of skin sliding against skin.

"Uh uh."

Mulder pushed the hand away and grasped the base of the shirt, gently pushing it upwards with one hand while he investigated the revealed flesh with the other. His fingers pinched an exposed nipple, rolling the tightened nub as he lowered his head to take the other in his mouth. Teeth raked across the sensitive bud, sending frissons of electricity racing through Krycek's body. He threw back his head, mouth gaping as he dragged air into his heaving chest. Mulder released him and pushed the T-shirt higher, helping Krycek pull both good arm and head through before rolling it down the prosthetic. The T-shirt dropped to the floor at their feet. Mulder moved back, tugging off his sweatshirt and throwing it aside. He sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned Krycek forward. Alex came closer and watched as the seated man reached out to unbutton his Levi's, slowly lowering the zip. Krycek's hard erection sprang out.

"No... underwear? Alex, you are a naughty boy."

Mulder's arms circled the narrow hips, hands clasping the muscular buttocks, pulling Krycek closer until he could nuzzle the satin, steel shaft. He licked along the underside, feeling Krycek's cheeks clench as his tongue slid across the sensitive g-spot before swirling across the head. He pulled away, licking his lips as he tasted the copious precome that seeped from the swollen shaft then dived forward once more to swallow as much of the length as he could, almost gagging as he felt the head touch the back of his throat. Krycek cried out as the heat and wetness engulfed him, knees starting to buckle as Mulder began a deep sucking. A warm sensation swelled from the pit of his stomach and across his thighs. His eyes opened wide as he realised how little control he had left.

"Mulder..! I can't... I'm gonna....Mulder!"

Mulder held on tight to the bucking figure, redoubling his efforts when the man stilled, buttock muscles contracting, hips pushed forward. The swollen shaft rippled as wave after wave of bitter, salty fluid gushed into his mouth. He swallowed hard, his own arms suddenly supporting the boneless man as Krycek's knees gave way.

Krycek fell forward, leaning heavily on his lover and found himself being lifted, maneuvered round and then gently laid on the bed. Mulder leaned across the prone man and kissed every available piece of flesh before renewing his assault on the kiss-swollen lips, waiting for Krycek to spiral back down to Earth.

"Merry Christmas, Alex. Now what do I get?"

In answer Krycek lifted his hips invitingly allowing Mulder to push the Levi's from the narrow hips and down the well-muscled thighs. Mulder followed the path of the jeans avidly sucking, biting and licking the exposed skin. He pulled off the boots, peeled off the socks and finally removed the Levi's leaving Krycek naked on the bed.

Mulder stood up and gazed down at the supine figure.

 _God, but you're beautiful, Alex._

He closed his eyes, wishing he could say it out loud but afraid of giving so much control over to this man. He examined the muscular form, its perfection destroyed by the missing arm but only through symmetry. In other ways Alex was perfect. The pale skin tone that spoke of months out in the cold, silky and unblemished. The hard muscles that rippled with each movement, showing that Krycek worked-out regularly despite his 'recent' disability. The rose-colored nipples, stiff with desire. Mulder's gaze reached the man's face, taking in features both angelic and satanic. If anyone were ever to ask him what Lucifer looked like then he would describe this face with its wide-spaced, green eyes, high cheekbones, softly pouting mouth and slight uptilt at the end of the nose. A fallen angel.

The bedside lamp cast a glow around the room, highlighting the red in the mahogany hair. Mulder reached out and gathered some of the strands, pleased Krycek had let his hair grow longer having sported a close-crop at their last meeting. He had always loved Krycek's hair.

His gaze traveled back down the well-proportioned frame and he smiled when he noticed the hair trickling from navel to groin was almost a shade lighter. He reached out and twisted the sweat-dampened curls around his finger, breathing in the heady musk of sex.

Mulder peeled off the remainder of his own clothes and stood before the other man, allowing Krycek to drink his fill of the athletic frame, before moving to the night-stand. He burrowed around in the top drawer for a moment then removed two objects; a tube of KY and a condom, placing them close at hand, then knelt back on the bed, straddling Krycek's head until his cock was close to his lover's mouth and his own mouth was buried in his lover's groin. Alex needed no instructions. He placed his hand around the back of Mulder's thigh, pulling him closer still until he could swallow the engorged shaft.

Alex felt the tingle of blood filling him as Mulder's mouth worked on his drained organ, hands parted his legs pushing them wide as Mulder released his shaft and began to lick his balls, cradling the soft sacs in one hand then moving beyond to the taut skin. He gasped as the tongue rimmed the tight ring of muscle before trying to force entry, trembling at the odd sensations; the warm wetness, the hot breath that cooled his dampened skin. No-one had ever done this to him before.

There was a pause and then Krycek felt a slick finger rub across the muscle, digging into the puckered surface until it achieved penetration. The hot, slippery digit circled inside, stretching his skin and relaxing the taut muscle. Mulder pushed in deeper, scraping against the soft inner wall until.... Krycek gasped as liquid fire ran through his being. He mumbled incoherently around the fully erect shaft that was fucking his mouth in rhythm with that finger.

Mulder pulled out of both ends but returned his attention to Krycek's ass. Two fingers twisted deeper, opening Krycek further, pressing against his prostate, bringing Krycek's erection to full aching glory. He sobbed when Mulder left his body despite the cool night air bringing relief to his burning sweat-soaked skin, sensing rather than feeling the other man move around the bed until a pair of hands urged him over onto his stomach, drawing him to the edge of the bed with his knees tucked under, chest and face pressed onto the mattress, his ass raised and fully exposed.

Mulder ripped open the packet and started to roll the condom over his engorged flesh then paused. He pulled it back off and threw it to the floor. Health risks be dammed. At this moment he didn't care what happened to him several years down the road. He wanted Alex. He wanted to pump him full of his seed, to fill that sweet ass.

He pushed the blunt shaft against the tight ring of muscle, hearing Krycek moan in pain and pleasure as the head slipped inside then paused. He wanted Krycek to enjoy this, to know he had been taken willingly by Fox William Mulder. In the cold light of day, Alexei Krycek would have to admit to himself that he had loved every minute of this.

Once he knew Alex had adjusted to his bulk he began to push forward, sinking himself gradually into the inferno of Krycek's body until he could penetrate no further. He withdrew almost to the tip and then plunged back, angling his descent to bring a cry spilling from his lover's swollen lips. Mulder reached around and grasped Krycek's rigid shaft. The body beneath him bucked, internal muscles clenching around him as Alex came hard with just a touch and Mulder found his own existence expanding in a blaze of heat. He screamed as he was shattered into a million pieces, his soul soaring free from his body before reaching the stars and falling back to Earth.

Mulder collapsed across the broad back, his chest heaving, senses still spinning. He wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand then leant down to kiss the back of Krycek's neck. Words he dared not utter trickled into his mind and spilled from his mouth before he could stop them

"I love you, Alex."

He held his breath. Nothing. No sound. No movement. Mulder disentangled himself and flopped to one side. He looked into the beautiful face. Asleep.

 _Thank God._

He lay down and pulled Krycek into his arms, succumbing to the same physical exhaustion that had claimed his lover.

Alexei Krycek felt the world dimming around him but he had never felt so safe. He felt the gentle kiss on the back of his neck and, as he floated away, words of love drifted with him.

The sound of a door closing awoke him from a wonderful dream and, for a moment his heart sank as he imagined his dream lover had left without a word... but then he felt the weight and warmth across his chest. He opened one eye and peered down at the mahogany hair pillowed on his shoulder. Alex.

Mulder grinned and wrapped his arms around the hot body before kissing the top of his lover's head. This elicited a sigh and gentle movement as Krycek tightened his hold upon Fox Mulder. The sleepy green eyes opened to gaze across a definitely masculine chest with its light splattering of brown hair. Yes, definitely male and most definitely Mulder. He smiled and raised his head. Mulder rolled on top of the naked man and took the still swollen lips in a deep and thorough kiss.

"Merry Christmas."

They hugged each other tightly.

Another lonely Christmas? Not this year.

END

*** Moonlight and Vodka by Chris de Burgh

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Date: Sep 1998


End file.
